


Little Distractions

by blenderbender1811



Category: Dumbing of Age
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blenderbender1811/pseuds/blenderbender1811
Summary: Sal is trying to get homework done. Marcie's not helping.





	Little Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> No immediate trigger warnings come to mind. This is just mindless tooth rotting fluff.

Marcie huffed as she came into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend and two of their friends (well...Marcie considered them both friends anyways). Today had been an impossibly boring day. Granted, working in a stockroom was never the most exciting thing in the world, but for some reason today had seemed to drag on and on and on. It was an endless series of boxes to unpack and things to put away. Thankfully, the apartment was quiet. Unusually so. Malaya and Carla must be out. 

The door creaked as it shut, and Marcie tried to ignore the rusty looking hinges on it. This apartment was small and shitty, but it was home. At least it came with thick walls, and they could smoke in it. After today, she needed a cigarette. 

Sal was sitting on the couch, looking over a bunch of her books and paper all over the table. She didn't even look up at the nails-on-chalkboard-esque squeak of the door. She shoved some of her hair behind her ear absent-mindedly and Marcie couldn't resist.

She sat down beside her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her back and sideways towards her. Sal went stiff and then did a double take, relaxing once she saw who had her. "Oh, it's you, Mar. Hey."

Marcie smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. She signed, "I just got back. What are you doing?"

"Eh, some bullshit homework that's due in a few days. It's not hard, it's just takin' forever."

Marcie mock sulked at that, then grinned and kissed Sal's neck. She was running her hands up and down Sal's arms when Sal tried to pull away from her. "Sorry, Marcie, ah can't right now. Ah gotta get at least some of this done. Later."

Marcie pouted but let Sal go, and leaned back on the couch's arm. She flexed her back and stretched out. She rested her legs against Sal and gave her the most innocent look she could muster. Sal raised an eyebrow at her and Marcie stretched a little further, putting her leg full into Sal's lap. "Cute, Marcie."

Marcie smiled and ran her hand down Sal's arm again, grinning at her girlfriend mischievously. Sal sighed. "Marcie, ah-" she stopped. "Oh, who the hell am ah kiddin'?" She yanked Marcie by the arm and shoved her back against the couch. Sal was on top of Marcie very quickly, Marcie's legs stuck between hers, and Marcie inhaled sharply when Sal kissed her. 

They stayed like that for a while before Sal finally broke the kiss. "Let's try that again - hi."


End file.
